ingenieriatopograficafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Envisat
frame|Lanzado por la Agencia Espacial Europea en el año 2002. Envisat Lanzado en 2002, el Envisat es la nave espacial Tierra de observación más grande jamás construido. It carries ten sophisticated optical and radar instruments to provide continuous observation and monitoring of the Earth's land, atmosphere, oceans and ice caps.Lleva diez sofisticados instrumentos ópticos y de radar para asegurar la observación y seguimiento permanente de la tierra de la Tierra, la atmósfera, los océanos y los casquetes polares. Envisat data collectively provide a wealth of information on the workings of the Earth system, including insights into factors contributing to climate change. Los datos de Envisat en conjunto proporcionan una gran cantidad de información sobre el funcionamiento del sistema terrestre, incluidos los factores que contribuyen al cambio climático. Its largest single instrument is the Advanced Synthetic Aperture Radar (ASAR), operating at C-band, ensures continuity of data after ERS-2. Su principal instrumento es el único radar de apertura sintética (ASAR), que opera en la banda C, garantiza la continuidad de los datos tras el ERS-2. It features enhanced capability in terms of coverage, range of incidence angles, polarisation, and modes of operation. Cuenta con mayor capacidad en términos de cobertura, gama de ángulos de incidencia, la polarización y modos de operación. The improvements allow radar beam elevation steerage and the selection of different swaths, 100 or 400 km wide. Las mejoras permiten la elevación del haz del radar de proa y la selección de las diferentes franjas, 100 o 400 km de ancho. The Medium Resolution Imaging Spectrometer (MERIS) is a imaging spectrometer that measures the solar radiation reflected by the Earth, at a ground spatial resolution of 300 m, with 15 spectral bands in visible and near infra-red and programmable in width and position.El medio Resolution Imaging Spectrometer (MERIS) es un espectrómetro de imagen que mide la radiación solar reflejada por la Tierra, con una resolución espacial baja de 300 m, con 15 bandas espectrales en el espectro visible y del infrarrojo cercano y programable de ancho y posición. MERIS allows global coverage of the Earth every 3 days. MERIS permite una cobertura global de la Tierra cada 3 días. The primary mission of MERIS is the measurement of sea colour in oceans and coastal areas. La misión principal de MERIS es la medición del color del mar en los océanos y zonas costeras. Knowledge of sea colour can be converted into a measurement of chlorophyll pigment concentration, suspended sediment concentration and aerosol loads over marine areas. El conocimiento del color del mar se puede convertir en una medición de la concentración de pigmento de la clorofila, concentración de sedimentos suspendidos y cargas de aerosol sobre las zonas marinas. It is also used for land and atmospheric monitoring. También se utiliza para la tierra y de monitoreo atmos. ¿Qué es el Envisat? Envisat is the most powerful European Earth Observation satellite yet built.El Envisat es el más potente satélite europeo de observación terrestre construido hasta ahora. It has begun making the most complete set of observations of our planet that any satellite has ever carried out. Se ha comenzado a hacer el conjunto más completo de las observaciones de nuestro planeta que ningún satélite ha llevado a cabo. Envisat monitors: Envisat vigila: *The land La tierra *Oceans Los océanos *Atmosphere Ambiente *Ice caps Los casquetes polares It helps scientists to understand how changes to one, say climate, affect the others.Ayuda a los científicos a entender cómo los cambios en una, por ejemplo el clima, afectan a los demás. Envisat is a key element of the European Space Agency's plans for the next decade to monitor Earth's environment. El Envisat es un elemento clave de los planes de la Agencia Espacial Europea para la próxima década para monitorear el ambiente de la Tierra. Why does Envisat matter?¿Cuál es la función de Envisat? Monitorear. *How fast are the ice caps melting? ¿Qué tan rápido es la fusión de los casquetes polares? *What is the state of the rain forests? ¿Cuál es el estado de los bosques tropicales? *What is the state of the El Nino current? ¿Cuál es el estado de la corriente de El Niño? *What concentrations of greenhouse gases are to be found in the atmosphere? Lo que las concentraciones de gases de efecto invernadero se encuentran en la atmósfera? *Is the ozone hole growing? Es el agujero de ozono? Envisat can help to answer questions important for the future of all humanity.Envisat puede ayudar a responder preguntas importantes para el futuro de la humanidad. Scientists and policy makers need the kind of data that Envisat and other Earth-observing satellites collect so that they can make informed decisions about how to protect Earth's environment. Los científicos y los encargados de formular políticas necesitan el tipo de datos que Envisat y otros satélites de observación terrestre recoger de manera que puedan tomar decisiones informadas sobre cómo proteger el medio ambiente de la Tierra. Mission operations overOperaciones de la misión.' Envisat was launched on Ariane-5 Flight V145 on 1 March 2002 from Europe's Spaceport in Kourou, French Guiana.Envisat fue lanzado el Ariane-5 V145 vuelo el 1 de marzo de 2002 desde el Puerto Espacial Europeo en Kourou, Guayana Francesa. After a perfect launch and injection into its Sun-synchronous polar orbit, the critical LEOP (Launch and Early Orbit Phase) began with an autonomous sequence, including solar array deployment. Después de un lanzamiento perfecto y la inyección en la órbita heliosincrónica polar, la crítica LEOP (Fase de Lanzamiento y Órbita Temprana) se inició con una secuencia autónoma, incluyendo el despliegue de paneles solares. The solar array drive mechanism and reaction wheel release pyros were then fired and the Earth-pointing attitude was acquired as planned.El mecanismo de matriz de disco solar y pirotecnia reacción de liberación de la rueda fueron despedidos luego de la actitud y la Tierra, señalando fue adquirida como estaba previsto. On Day 2, the satellite performed orbit control manoeuvres to start moving toward the planned orbit.El día 2, el satélite realiza maniobras en órbita de control para comenzar a moverse hacia la órbita prevista. On Days 3 and 4, the ASAR (Advanced Synthetic Aperture Radar - the largest single instrument on Envisat) antenna was successfully deployed, marking the end of LEOP. Los días 3 y 4, el ASAR (Radar Avanzado de Apertura Sintética - el mayor instrumento único en el Envisat) de antena se ha implementado correctamente, marcando el final de LEOP. Envisat carries instruments to collect information that will help scientists to understand each part of the Earth system and to predict how changes in one part will affect others.Envisat lleva instrumentos para reunir información que ayudará a los científicos a entender cada parte del sistema de la Tierra y para predecir cómo los cambios en una parte afecta al resto. Many of Envisat's instruments are a development of those that flew on the Agency's Earth-Observing missions of the 1990s (ERS-1 and -2).Muchos de los instrumentos del Envisat es un desarrollo de los que volaron en la Agencia de la Tierra de misiones de observación de la década de 1990 (ERS-1 y -2). This means that scientists have observations stretching back over 10 years. Esto significa que los científicos han observaciones que se remonta a más de 10 años. 7075_thin-ice.jpg|Adelgazamiento de las capas de hielo adelgasamiento de las capas de hielo.jpg|Adelgazamiento de las capas de hielo 7078 20100622 034804 .jpg|Petróleo todavía entrar en bucle de corriente Mission operations overview